Old friends, New Friends
by thewarkid03
Summary: This is a story of a OC who always liked the animatronics, and he even had friendships with them, and hes decided to return to FFP, the new and improved model, and meet up with his old friends, and to discover some new ones.
1. Info (NEW)

Hey guys and gals, iv realized i cant post links on the actual story, so, iv made a forum that is specifically made to store all the links to the Slides with the characters, check it out and youll see the alot of info about your favorite charcters.


	2. Chapter 1

The streets were busy with cars, and work, many of these places were for many different things, but one place in particular, named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where kids laughed and played to their hearts content. It would be getting to the later hours of the day, kids starting piling out of the building, one by one. But there would be a Man, around his twenties, who walked past all the kids and parents going out, planning on staying the night at this place, donning a short sleeve security guard outfit, and a blue trucker hat with 'the war kid' on it.

Derek: Well, guess I'm back here, hey, it might be fun like last time.

He'd walk past the animatronics, deeming all them with his red eye, grinning, remembering his old friends. He'd walk to the left hallway, looking around, seeing the bathrooms and parts and services room, he than continues on and heads to the office, passing the party rooms.

Derek: Cozy...it seems like this could be a good room, although i don't know why they put such huge vents, kinda unnecessary. There's the tablet, and a freddy mask… Kay then.

He would check his watch.

11:00

Derek: 60 more minutes, than I can try it.

He would wait they're, and since he had not caught much sleep, he thought he'd sleep until 12:00.

RING, RING!

Derek would jump when he heard this, being awoken from his slumber, he would sigh, and pick up the phone.

Derek: Hello?

PG: Hey, he-hey. Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…

Derek: Ok.

PG: I left some pre-recorded messages for you…

Derek: Dammit, but i guess that will have to do...

Derek would leave the phone off the turn off button, and walk around his office, listening to the guy on the phone. Than he would look on the tablet, watching the place, than he would see Toy-Bonnie wasn't on stage, and in fact, was on none of the cameras.

Derek: Hm? Where did Toy-Bonnie go?

Derek would get the flashlight he got for the job, and check the hallway, seeing T-bonnie they're.

Derek: Early bird?

Toy-Bonnie would stare at him.

Derek: Oh, cut it out, I know you guys know what I'm saying.

Toy-Bonnie: What? You actually aren't scared?

Derek: Nope. I actually am not, probably since I worked with you guys before, and, well, let's just say I kinda like you guys.

Toy-Bonnie: Really? I mean, no one has ever even thought about talking to us, so we just went with routine.

Derek: Well, I just like you guys, and, not much to put on that. Also, I feel like actually walking around, mind telling them to not haunt me?

Toy-Bonnie would nod, and would walk off to the main area, and Derek would check the cameras, seeing that T-Bonnie told the others, and they would begin to walk towards. Some of the animatronics would head towards Derek, while a few went into parts and services.

Mangle: Hey.

Mangles voice would be strangely low, but you could sense a high pitch, just the voice box had been messed up.

Derek: Ok, I'm getting that fixed soon.

Toy-Freddy: Yeah, sorry about Toy-foxy over there, she's used for the littler kids.

Derek: Yeah, that probably sucks.

Toy-chica: HI, I'm Toy-Chica!

Derek: Sup Toy-chica.

The other animatronics that went to Parts and services are coming out, along with the older models.

Derek: No way…

Toy-Freddy: What?

The old freddy would be with the group, which is one of the only ones Derek has seen before.

Derek: No way, Freddy?

Freddy would look up, then realize who was the new nightguard that would listen to the animatronics. He than remembered that back in the older FFP days, that Derek was the other night guard.

Freddy: D-Derek?

Derek: Yeah, it's my old pals!

Foxy: Derek!

Derek: FOXY!

Derek would be glad to see old friends, and the new ones too. They would talk for awhile, the chicas and bonnies going back.

Foxy: I knew that the only matey I've ever known to take us with love is ye.

Derek: Yeah. I'm glad that the new ones aren't mindless, either.

Toy-Freddy: Um, were not to sure…

Derek would be a little confused, than his face would erupt to shock, as he remembered the puppet and that he's not with them. He checked the cameras and found that the box was empty.

Derek: Dam, I haven't even met him yet, and I doubt you guys told him what's going on.

Almost immediately after saying this, Puppet jumped over the crowd, where Derek barely dodges his lunge, than Derek goes behind a few of the animatronics.

Derek: WAIT!

Puppet would look at the animatronics, confused, why they hadn't start tearing into the night guard.

All (in some form): Don't kill him!

Puppet: one at a time.

Puppets voice would be dramatically low, to low to be heard by Derek.

Foxy: It be Derek, remember? The one I always talked about being me first mate?

Puppet: Mhm.

Foxy: Well, heres me first mate.

Puppet: Oh, sorry about that.

Freddy: He says he's sorry.

Derek: It's fine, as long as things didn't go to bad. Although, you did leave a giant dent on the wall…

Puppet would look behind him, noticing that when he lunged, he couldn't really stop, and thus he made a huge dent on the wall with his forehead.

Puppet: Guess I'll fix that.

Puppet would raise out his hands, and the metal and concrete would come back together and fix itself.

Derek: Woah, that's cool. Wait, couldn't you just phase through?

Freddy and Toy-freddy: That's Golden Freddy.

Derek: Oh, speaking of him, you know where he is.

Puppet: No, but I can get him.

The voice was still really hard to hear.

Freddy: He says he can find him.

Derek: That's fine, as long as you don't believe he will show up, than were fine.

Derek would check his watch.

Derek: Hey, we got like only 5 minutes before it's time for me to go, you guys may want to go back.

Foxy: Ye be here tomorrow?

Derek: Mhm, I actually only live about a block away.

The animatronics would look confused.

Derek: It's a usage of measurement, I'm not far.

The other animatronics would begin to leave back to their original places, and Derek's watch would chime with a custom tune he had set to on 6:00 am. He would leave the restaurant, almost immediately thinking about tomorrow.

Derek: Time to go home.

Hey everyone, new Fanfic, I'm actually working on multiple different Fanfics as well, hopefully they will start coming out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Derek would of gone home, and entered his room, undressing and putting on some shorts. His roommate of would than knock on his door.

Derek: Hey Josh.

Josh: Oh, uh, hey. How was work?

Derek: You remember that old place that I night guarded at, is that even a word, but do you remember it?

Josh: Oh, the old pizzeria?

Derek: Yeah, I'm guarding at the new one now.

Josh: Well, at least you have a job…

Derek: I made well enough money on lawns, what the fu** about you, huh, you're a jobless bastard.

Josh: I was looking for a job all night, I figured if you had a night job, I might as well get a night job too.

Derek: Fine, but if I catch you slacking off, you're getting the fu** out..

Josh: I think I found a job. The place I found needs a second night guard.

Derek: Dammit, it's FFP isn't it?

Josh: Maybe, I'm not sure… I just know it's a pizzeria place just a block away.

Derek: Dammit, I'm gonna have to deal with explaining them you.

Josh: Explain who?

Derek: You to them, the animatronics.

Josh: Why would you have to explain them to me, they're robots.

Derek: You've lived with me for a YEAR, the animatronics are the ones that I always talked about.

Josh: You have never told me about them, you were always asleep when i get home and have to go when I go to bed.

Derek sighed, giving up on the argument.

Derek: Were going over they're tomorrow, you'll realize it then.

Derek face planted on the bed, than almost immediately fall asleep.

Josh sighs.

Josh: i guess i'll go to bed too.

Josh heads to his room. After some time, it would be morning. He got as much sleep as he could, it was about 7 hours of sleep, and slept quite peacefully.

Finally getting up around 2 in the afternoon, Josh decided he would make "breakfast" for the both of them. He made pancakes and sausage. They are Derek's favorite, and figured it was fair since they would be working together now.

Derek woke up to the smell of syrup and grease, and as he walked out of his room, He smiled at his favorite smell.

Derek: Pancakes, Yes!

Josh: You know it dude!

Derek got his pancakes, almost inhaling them.

Josh: Slow down man, don't kill yourself!

Derek: Nah.

He eat the rest of his pancake.

Derek: Hey, thanks.

Josh: No problem.

Derek went to go and get dressed in a white t-shirt, his favorite blue puffer vest, Black jeans, and white sneakers.

Derek: Hey, I'm gonna go check on my work.

Josh: Why?

Derek: I don't know, I feel like it.

Derek walked out the door, heading towards FFP. Derek checked his watch, 2 in the afternoon, he has time to come and say hi. He showed up at FFP, then phoned Josh.

Josh: Hello?

Derek: Hey Josh, how you feel about eating at work for dinner?

Josh: Well, it is a pizzeria.

Derek: Good, I'll tell the boss about it.

Josh: Alright.

In reality he really was planning on pulling a prank of sorts. He was planning that he was gonna set the animatronics to scare Josh during night shift, so he went to parts and service, signaling any workers who noticed him walking to workers only areas his FFP guard badge as he walked by. He closed the door, and tried to wake up Freddy.

Freddy: BZZT! WHAT WH- Oh hey.

Derek: Hey Fred.

Freddy: Is it 12 already?

Derek: No, I came by to ask you a favor.

Freddy: What is it?

Derek: Tonight a friend of mine is gonna night guard with me, his name is Josh, and I was planning on scaring him….

Derek told freddy his whole plan on scaring Josh, and making sure he knew NOT to kill him, just sh*t his pants.

Derek: Alright, I'm counting on you to tell everyone.

Freddy: Don't worry, I've got it.

Derek would walk out of P&S, went and bought a pepperoni pizza slice, and headed out.

Derek: I don't get why they say it tastes like cardboard, it tastes alright to me.

.

Ch2 Done, I went and finished this so that those few who favorited (I check my email, i saw you 2 favorite and 4 follow) Enjoy the next chapter, The Prank. When it comes out of course.


End file.
